


It's My Life

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Jim are back from Peru to testify against Zuco....<br/>This story is a sequel to The Inca Trail To Machu Pichu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Life

****

It's My Life

Copyright © Carlito

* * *

****

Author's webpage: [http://homepages.go.com/~sylviainc/The_Sentinel.htm ](http://homepages.go.com/~sylviainc/The_Sentinel.htm)

****

Note: Hi everybody, this is the sequel to my story [_The Inca Trail to Machu Pichu_](http://www.squidge.org/archive/archive/firsts3/incatrail.html). I'd like to thank Gabrielle and Lola for their wonderful and hard work in beta reading this story for me and for turning it into real English... because I'm French-speaking... Every resemblance with Stargate SG-1 character's names is purely INTENTIONAL... <bg>... and of course, they don't belong to me either... even if I wish Michael Shanks did... but it is NOT a crossover. As for the title and the song _It's my life_ used in this story, it belongs to Jon Bon Jovi.

****

Rating: NC-17.

****

Pairing: Blair/Jim.

****

Warning: This is a m/m, slash, Romance, Humor, Drama story... It contains m/m sexual graphics. Please, do not read if you are under the legal age and/or are offended.

****

Summary: Blair and Jim are back from Peru to testify against Zuco....

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story (unfortunately), they belong to Pet Fly Production, Paramount Network Television and UPN. I just borrow them for our enjoyment and will give them back later... much later... when I'll have an epiphany. 

* * *

****

It's My Life

by Carlito

 

Jim sat on the plane with his eyes closed, head thrown back, holding Blair's hand. He had promised to come back to Peru, and he had sworn to himself that he would keep his promise. Here, in Peru, he had found the love of his life. Well, he had met Blair a long time ago; but it was only in Peru that he had been able to express his feelings to his Guide.

Jim had never been happier in his life, and if it weren't for testifying against Francesco Zuco, he would never have given up the vacation Blair had prepared for him. But Jim was the only one who had seen Zuco kill Jolinar Carter, an 80-year-old woman. Her husband had always kept their savings at home because he didn't trust the banks. He died a couple of weeks before Mrs. Carter was killed, and since she was afraid to keep their money at home, she decided to take it all to the bank.

Jim didn't know how Zuco had known that Mrs. Carter was going to the bank, but Zuco had followed her, killed her, and taken all of her money. Jim had been driving to Rainier to pick up Blair and had heard the gunshot, even though a silencer had been used. Immediately he stopped the truck and ran into a building site. Jim saw Mrs. Carter on the ground, but it was too late for the poor woman.

Jim looked around, listening for some movement, and caught sight of a man running away. He had followed him and had seen the man's face. During the pursuit, Jim had fallen into an old well covered with some rotten wood and had almost broken his legs. He had been unable to get out of the well, and Zuco had escaped.

Jim had called for backup when he heard the gunshot, but it was too late to save Mrs. Carter or catch Zuco. Backup had arrived, found him, and brought him to the hospital. Fortunately, Jim had no broken bones. When he returned to Major Crimes, he gave a description of the suspect, and they created a composite drawing. A search of the police database revealed a match---a man by the name of Francesco Zuco, early thirties, a few arrests for thefts but no charges had been laid against him because of the lack of evidence.

Jim recognized him, and they headed to Zuco's place, but found it empty---that was three months ago. A few days ago, Rafe had received some news from one of his informants, telling him that Zuco was hiding at the abandoned house of one of his ex-girlfriends. 

So here he was on a plane from Peru with Blair Sandburg---his roommate, his friend, his partner, his Guide... his lover---heading back to Cascade to testify against a killer.

***

"Jim, you okay?" asked Blair, sliding his thumb over Jim's hand.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"About Zuco," said Jim, opening his eyes and glancing sideways at Blair. "About what he did to poor Mrs. Carter."

"Yeah, man, that bastard killed her for the money. If he wanted the money, why didn't he just knock her out or something, huh? It was so unfair. She'd lost her husband a couple of weeks before, and then he killed her."

"Yeah, Chief, life's a bitch."

"Poor woman," said Blair, resting his head on the back of his seat and closing his eyes.

"Yep, but we'll make him pay for that. He'll spend the rest of his life in jail," said Jim, closing his eyes, too.

"I hope so," said Blair sighing. "Jim?"

"Um?"

"You want something to drink?"

"Uh, yeah, what about a beer, Chief?"

"Jim, it's too early for a beer. I'll call the attendant and ask for some coffee."

"Oh c'mon, Chief, gimme a break," said Jim, squeezing Blair's hand.

"Nope, coffee, man."

"Beer."

"Coffee."

"Beer."

"Coffee."

"Okay Sandburg, you win. Coffee it is," said Jim, shaking his head.

***

Blair searched on the seat for the button to call the attendant, but couldn't find it.

"Damn it! Why do they always have to hide those buttons, huh?"

Jim smiled and opened his eyes. He leaned over Blair and pushed one of the buttons on the handle of Blair's seat. They heard the *bing*, and a light appeared above their seats. Jim leaned back but stopped in front of Blair's face, staring deeply into his Guide's ocean-blue eyes.

"They hide the buttons so the attendants won't be disturbed and can jump the pilot and co-pilot in the cockpit, Chief," said Jim in a husky voice, before leaning forward and brushing his lips across Blair's.

Blair flushed and felt warmth rising at the back of his neck, the flush moving up to color his ears and face. His heartbeat raced, and he felt his cock harden in his pants. Straightening in his seat, he pushed Jim back gently with his free hand, the other one still holding the detective's.

"Jim!" gasped Blair, looking around. "What're you doing?"

"Trying to get you horny, Chief. What does it look like?" asked Jim, resting his head on the back of his seat again and closing his eyes.

"Jim, but...."

Blair's words where cut off by the attendant who chose that moment to arrive.

"Yes, Sir? What can I do for you?" asked the attendant, leaning over Blair.

Blair jumped and turned back to face the woman.

"WOW! Jesus, you scared me to death."

"I am sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to scare you," said the attendant blushing.

"Don't worry, ma'am. He's a little jumpy," said Jim smiling, still not opening his eyes.

Blair blushed and cleared his throat.

"Um... well, uh... Could we have a tea for myself and a coffee for the clown over here, please?" asked Blair smiling.

"Of course, Sir," said the attendant, standing up.

"Beer," mumbled Jim.

"Good, Sir. One tea and one beer, then," repeated the attendant.

"No, no, no, no, no. Sorry, ma'am, but he's just teasing me. It's one tea and one coffee," corrected Blair.

"Beer," repeated Jim.

"Coffee, Jim. You promised."

"I didn't promise anything, Chief."

The attendant smiled and patted Blair's shoulder.

"I'll be right back, Sir." 

She disappeared behind the curtain.

***

"Oh, you!" said Blair, pulling on Jim's hand. "You're trying to make me look like a fool."

"No, baby," said Jim, sitting upright and opening his eyes. "I was just kidding."

"And trying to make me look like a fool," said Blair, looking at Jim insistently.

"If you say so," said Jim, turning in his seat to face Blair. "Chief, you know I love when you're all babbling and blushing and everything... you look so cute."

Blair felt his temperature rise again and slid his fingers into his hair, pushing a strand of chestnut-brown hair behind his ear.

"Really? You find me cute?"

"Really, Chief. And that's only the PG-13 version... Wait until we're home alone, and I'll show you the NC-17 version," said Jim in a husky voice.

"Oh my," gasped Blair, reaching down to adjust the bulge forming in his pants. "Jim, I'm gonna embarrass myself if you keep doing this."

Jim laughed and leaned forward to whisper into Blair's ear.

"Chief, are you a member of the Mile High Club?

"What?"

"Have you already had sex in a plane?"

Blair's cock jerked in his pants.

"Jim!" gasped Blair. "I... uh... you... you...."

"Here is it, gentlemen," said the attendant, opening the seat tray and putting the drinks on it. "One tea, one beer, _and_ one coffee."

Blair opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, he was still in shock from Jim's question.

"Thank you, ma'am," said Jim, his mouth still a few inches away from Blair's ear.

"You're welcome, Sir," said the attendant smiling. Then she winked at Blair and left them to continue their conversation.

"So?" asked Jim into Blair's ear again.

"Huh?" asked Blair brightly.

"Do you wanna have sex in a plane?" asked Jim, slipping the tip of his tongue into Blair's ear.

Blair jumped in his seat and looked around panicked. Fortunately, they were in first class and in the last row, so nobody was around them.

"Shit, Jim! Why don't you just do me right here and now?"

"Hey, that's a good idea, Chief," said Jim, sliding his free hand between Blair's legs, going up along his thigh and pressing his palm over his Guide's rock-hard cock.

"Fuck, Jim!" Blair jumped off the seat and stood up in the aisle, pulling on his shirt to hide his erection.

"Soon, baby, soon," said Jim staring at Blair, eyes darkening with lust.

Blair turned away and rushed towards the restroom, locking himself inside.

***

Blair sat on the toilet seat and waited, breathing deeply a few times to calm himself down. He was sure Jim would follow in a minute or so... and Jim did. He waited a couple of minutes, then followed Blair to the restroom.

Jim knocked on the door, and Blair opened it for him. The Sentinel glanced around to see if anybody had noticed and then he entered the restroom, locking the door behind him.

"Oh, God, Jim. I really thought I was going to come in my pants. Man, you're craz...."

Blair's words were cut off by Jim's kiss. Jim grabbed him, turned them around, and pushed the young man against the door, kissing him passionately, ravishing his lips, and plunging his tongue deep inside his Guide's mouth. Blair opened his mouth to welcome the burning intruder and sucked on it desperately.

Jim sat on the toilet seat, pulling Blair downward, still kissing him. Blair was still standing upright, leaning over Jim, who was fighting with his Guide's waistband. Jim pulled Blair's zipper down, pushing the boxers and jeans along his Guide's legs and freeing his painful erection.

Jim pulled Blair closer, slipping his legs between his Guide's. Blair was now standing up, straddling Jim's thighs. Jim slid his left hand between Blair's legs, along his thigh, and cupped his balls. When Jim's hand made contact with his testicles, Blair groaned deeply into his Sentinel's mouth and thrust forward.

Jim released the younger man's mouth, and they both gasped for air. Jim's lips surrounded onto Blair's penis, licking the drop of pre-cum that was already leaking from his lover's cock. 

Blair grasped Jim's shoulders with both hands, closing his eyes and biting his bottom lip, trying hard not to scream in ecstasy.

Jim took the head of Blair's cock in his mouth and sucked on it gently, rolling his tongue all over it, licking the slit and drinking his lover's essence. He took half of Blair's cock in his mouth and sucked on it hungrily, then started to pump slowly with his right hand, still massaging his Guide's balls with his left.

Suddenly, Jim let Blair's cock slip out of his mouth. Blair stared at him and groaned in protest. Jim licked and sucked his own fingers then reached behind his lover's back, sliding his wet fingers between Blair's buttocks and massaging his body opening.

Blair was digging his fingernails into Jim's shoulders, biting his bottom lip so hard that he was sure he was going to bleed. When the tip of Jim's middle finger slipped inside him, Blair rocked backward to take more inside him. After a couple of thrusts, Jim's finger penetrated Blair entirely.

Jim started to massage Blair's balls again with the palm of his right hand, thrusting his left middle finger in and out of his Guide's body, plunging his mouth on the aching cock. This time, he took all of Blair's penis in his mouth, deep throating him.

It didn't take long, the sensations were too much for Blair... the hand massaging his balls... the finger fucking him... the mouth, lips, and tongue working his penis... the head of his cock bumping against the back of Jim's throat. Blair was delirious and he was close.

Jim angled his finger and pushed harder, deeper, hitting his Guide's prostate... and it was the end of Blair Sandburg. Blair clenched Jim's sweater tightly and threw his head back. He pushed backwards to take all of Jim's finger inside him, then thrust deeply into Jim's mouth. He came hard---his whole body convulsing, his cock shooting hot cream into Jim's mouth, his internal muscles constricting around Jim's finger. 

"Ohmigod... ohmigod... Jim... Jim... arggghhh...."

Jim drank everything, licking him clean then released Blair's softening penis, placing one last gentle kiss on the head of his Guide's cock. Blair was still shivering from pleasure, his breathing was fast, and his heart was thundering like a jackhammer.

Blair fell on his knees between Jim's legs. He grabbed Jim's waistband and opened it, pulling the zipper down and releasing his Sentinel's aching erection. He went down on the throbbing penis, sucking on it hungrily, letting the tip his tongue dip into the slit and licking the sweet taste of his lover. Blair took all of Jim's cock in his mouth and started licking the length of Jim's penis on his way up, letting his tongue swirl around the crown, then going down again, allowing the head of Jim's cock to bump against the back of his throat.

Blair sucked and licked on Jim's penis hungrily, harder and faster... Jim was close and couldn't hold on much longer. After a few amazing minutes, Jim slid his fingers into Blair's hair to hold him still, thrusting upward, burying himself deeply into his Guide's mouth.

Jim threw his head back, closed his eyes and came into Blair's mouth, filling him with his hot milky juices, splashing his lover's tongue, palate, and the back of his throat.

Blair sucked and drank every precious drop, holding Jim's cock in his mouth until the last tremors of Jim's orgasm disappeared.

Finally, Blair let Jim's softened penis slip out of his mouth and sat back on his heels. Jim opened his eyes and looked down at Blair. He reached out a hand, caressed Blair's cheek, and pulled him into a gentle kiss, each tasting the other in the other's mouth.

They broke the kiss and smiled.

"WOW," breathed Blair.

"Yeah, wow," echoed Jim.

"Love you," said Blair, kissing Jim's nose.

"Love you too," said Jim, kissing Blair's forehead.

They stood up and put their clothes back in order. Blair placed a butterfly kiss on Jim's lips then opened the door slightly. He peeked his head out then looked at Jim over his shoulder.

"Way's clear," said Blair, rushing out of the restroom.

Jim followed him, and they went back to their seat.

***

When they arrived at their seat, Blair glanced down at their cups.

"Wow, they're still full, man."

"Who?" asked Jim.

"Cups. They're still full. Guess there wasn't any turbulence while we were... uh... you know... while we were busy."

They sat and claimed their drinks. Blair took the tea and Jim took the beer. The Sentinel took a sip, then glanced at his Guide.

"You're not saying anything, Chief."

"'Bout what?" asked Blair, glancing sideways at Jim.

"The beer."

"Oh. Well, uh... let's just say I changed my mind," said Blair smiling.

"When?"

"After you gave me the most amazing blow job I've ever had."

Jim coughed and spat his beer out of his mouth and onto his lap.

"And you say _I'm_ the tease, Chief," said Jim, nudging Blair's side.

"Got a good teacher, man."

***

The rest of the flight was quiet and they finally reached Cascade. The plane landed, and they collected their luggage.

"Jim?"

"Um?"

"How're we supposed to get home?"

"Walk, Chief. Why?" asked Jim, glancing sideways at Blair.

"You're kidding me, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"Man, I hate when you do that. You know you could tell me the world's flat, and I'll believe you."

"That's love, baby," said Jim, nudging Blair's side.

"So?"

"So, what?" asked Jim, looking at his watch.

"How're we supposed to get home?"

"Car."

"Oooo-kay... which car, Mister Funny Guy?"

"Simon's," said Jim, nodding towards Simon, who was waiting for them on the other side of the gate.

"Oh. And you couldn't tell me sooner, man?"

"Nope."

"I'm gonna make you pay for that, Jim. Believe me, you're gonna pay for making fun of me."

"Promises. Always promises...." said Jim laughing. "C'mon, Sandburg, smile."

"Fuck you!" said Blair, trying to sound angry but failing.

"Oh yeah... definitely can't wait to get home to see if you'll keep your promises, Chief."

They were laughing like two teenagers when they reached Simon.

"Why, hello, guys," greeted Simon surprised. "I though you were going to beat the hell out of me or something... but you look good and apparently, with no murderous thoughts."

"Hello, Simon, how're you doing?" asked Blair.

"Fine, Sandburg. You?"

"Great, man. Best vacation I've ever had," said Blair, glancing at Jim.

"You, Jim?"

"Fine, Simon, thanks."

"Listen, guys, I'm really sorry for ruining your vacation. I'm sorry, Blair, I know this means a lot to you," said Simon, taking one of Blair's bags.

"Nah, it's okay, Simon. We did what we had to do there, didn't we, Jim?" asked Blair, blinking at Jim.

"Um... uh... yeah," babbled Jim.

Simon looked at the two men in front of him.

__

//I'll definitely never understand these two,// thought Simon.

***

They exited the airport and headed towards Simon's car. Simon opened the trunk, and they put the bags in it. Jim opened the passenger door and held it open for his Guide.

"Thanks, man," said Blair, getting into the car, and pressing his butt against Jim's crotch while entering.

"Chief!"

"Yes?" asked Blair innocently.

"Get that ass of yours in the car, or you and your butt will be in deep trouble."

Simon who was getting into the driver's seat hadn't heard Jim and Blair teasing each other and looked up at Jim questioningly.

"Jim? You're not coming?" asked Simon, leaning over the seat to stare at Jim.

"Don't worry, Simon, I'll make him come 'til he begs for mercy," said Blair at a Sentinel's hearing level.

Jim felt his cock throb in his pants and rushed into the car, taking his jacket off and placing it on his lap.

"Sandburg, did you say something?" asked Simon.

"Me? No," answered Blair innocently.

"So, did you have a good time?" asked Simon.

"Oh, yeah," beamed Blair.

"You, Jim?" asked Simon.

"Yeah, Captain. 'Specially the time when the kid ended up with bloodsuc...."

"JIM!" cut Blair in. "I'm sure Simon's not interested in that."

"You sure, Chief?" asked Jim.

"Definitely," answered Blair.

Simon glanced sideways at Jim, then looked at Blair in the rearview mirror. He shook his head and gave up; deciding to drive and not try to understand the jokes only shared between his friends.

***

Simon parked his car at 852 Prospect Avenue and the three men got out.

"Thanks for the ride, Captain," said Jim, opening the trunk and picking up the bags. "You wanna come in?"

"No thanks, Jim, I gotta pick up Daryl. Besides, I'm sure you're tired."

"Oh, yeah, the kid's really exhausted me," said Jim smiling.

Blair blushed a vivid red and dug his head into the trunk, feigning a search for his bags.

"Well then, see you tomorrow first thing, Jim," said Simon, patting Jim's shoulder.

"See you tomorrow, Simon," answered Jim.

"You too, Sandburg. And let the man get some sleep, will you?" said Simon, sitting in his car.

Blair stood up and closed the trunk, waving at Simon.

"Sorry, Captain, he's the one begging for it," said Blair, winking at Jim.

Simon peeked his head out of the driver's window.

"What did you just say, Sandburg?" asked Simon.

"He... uh ... he just said he's gonna pay for it," said Jim.

"Ah. Well, see you guys."

Simon started the car and left them.

***

Jim and Blair picked up their bags and went into the building, taking the elevator to the third floor. Once inside, Blair let the bags fall to the floor below the coat rack and headed to the couch. He fell on it, grabbed one pillow between his arms and fell immediately asleep.

Jim closed the door and smiled to himself. He had never understood how Blair could fall asleep so fast. The kid could sleep anywhere and fall asleep at the drop of a hat.

Jim brought his bags upstairs, then back down to grab Blair's and took them upstairs too. He looked at his bed, which would now be *their* bed. Jim felt shivers go through his whole body at the thought of spending his nights with Blair in that bed. He smiled and went downstairs.

Blair was still in a deep sleep on the couch, clutching the pillow tightly and sucking on one of the corners. Jim smiled at the sight... Blair looked so young and so defenseless.

Jim kneeled next to Blair's feet and took the sneakers off, then the socks, barely avoiding a kick from Blair's foot.

"Mmmm," protested Blair, kicking in the air with his foot again.

Jim stood up then bent forward to take the pillow out of Blair's arms and mouth, but Blair protested again and pulled the pillow closer to his body, sucking on it harder.

"You're gonna eat it, Chief," whispered Jim, attempting to take the pillow for the second time.

"Mmmmrrrggggg," groaned Blair, turning away on the couch.

Jim shook his head and thought about what could happen if he tried to take Blair in his arms to carry him upstairs... Jim decided to let Blair sleep a little longer on the couch... it was safer. He grabbed the afghan and put it over his Guide.

Blair yanked an arm and pushed away the afghan. Jim took it again and replaced it over Blair who immediately threw it away again. Jim took the afghan for the third time and lay it over Blair... this time, he was rewarded by a punch in the face and his sight obstructed by the afghan landing on his head.

Jim grabbed the afghan, threw it on the other couch and stood up.

__

//Okay, Chief, if you get cold, don't say I didn't try,// thought Jim smiling.

Jim started to walk to the kitchen when Blair's sleepy voice called him back.

"'iiiiim?"

"Yes, Chief?"

"... over... here...." mumbled Blair.

"What?"

"C'mover... heeeeeeere...." repeated Blair, turning again on the couch, still clenching the pillow.

Jim kicked off his shoes and turned back to the couch, lying next to Blair and trying carefully to take the pillow out of Blair's hands.

"Okay, gimme that, Chief."

"Mmmmmm," protested Blair.

"It's okay, you can let go of it now," said Jim, caressing Blair's hair tentatively with one hand.

Blair shifted a little on the couch then unclenched his fist from the pillow. Jim took it slowly and placed it on the armrest of the couch, lying and resting his head on it.

"Good. Good boy," mused Jim.

"Mmmmm," said Blair again, pulling Jim closer and tightening his arms around his Sentinel.

Jim slipped his arms around Blair, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

***

Jim woke up in the same position the next morning, lying on the couch; Blair pressed against him like a second skin, every inch of his body aching. Jim tried to move, but his thigh brushed against Blair's erection.

Blair, still asleep, rocked slowly against Jim's thigh and the detective felt his own erection growing. Blair opened sleepy blue eyes and stared at Jim with hunger.

"Morning, sunshine," said Jim, brushing his lips on Blair's.

"Morning, love," said Blair, pulling Jim forward in a feverish kiss.

Blair pushed Jim onto his back gently and rolled on top of him, straddling him, still kissing him. He trailed butterfly kisses across Jim's cheek, jawbone, chin, and lips, then nibbled his way into Jim's neck.

Jim slipped his fingers beneath Blair's T-shirt, caressing his lover's spine while thrusting slowly upward against Blair.

"Wait... wait...." breathed Blair into Jim's neck.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I can't," said Blair, looking up at Jim blushing.

"Why? But... but I thought we... you know... that when we...." stammered Jim.

"No," said Blair laughing nervously. "I mean... I can't on the couch."

"Oh," was Jim's answer.

"Well, 'course I can on the couch... it's not that uh... you know... I don't like it... But... but not now... I mean, I can't do it on the couch now, 'cause uh... oh, man," babbled Blair.

Jim cupped Blair's face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Tell me," said Jim, slipping his fingers through Blair's hair.

"I can't 'cause it's our first time here... home," said Blair, blushing even more. "I know it's silly, but... I'd like it to be special, you know."

"Oh, Chief," said Jim, his voice breaking.

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't. I want it to be special too. We'll take our time tonight. Why don't we organize a little romantic evening, just for the two of us?" asked Jim, trailing his fingers along Blair's back.

"You sure you don't want Simon to join us?"

"Sandburg, you know you're a real funny guy?"

"Thanks, man," answered Blair, laughing and resting his head on Jim's chest. "Jim?"

"Um?"

"Thank you," said Blair serious now.

"For what, Blair?"

"For being you... For... for being so understanding, so patient... for...."

"Loving you?" asked Jim, cupping Blair's chin in his hand and lifting it up so their eyes met.

"Yes," whispered Blair.

***

They lay in each other's arms for a little longer.

"Well," said Jim, shaking Blair gently. "If we don't wanna be late, we'd better get going, Chief."

"Wanna stay here," protested Blair.

"I know and so do I. But I don't think Simon would agree."

"He's a bad man, a really really bad man," said Blair childishly.

"Oooooooh, poor little boy," mocked Jim.

"Yeah... bad bad bad bad man."

"I think I'm gonna tell him that, Chief."

"No, you won't," said Blair, pointing an index finger menacingly to Jim.

"And why not?" said Jim, biting at Blair's finger.

"'Cause you'll be deprived of dessert," answered Blair laughing.

"Oh... and would the said dessert be a young, stubborn, gorgeous anthropologist with long curly brown hair, huge blue blue eyes and a mouth to die for... and I didn't say anything yet about that cock of his," said Jim, sliding his hand between Blair's thighs.

"That's the dessert, man, yep," said Blair, thrusting into his Sentinel's palm.

"Well, then, I think I won't tell Simon," said Jim, kissing Blair's neck.

***

They finally stood up and made it to the bathroom. They helped each other get ready for work and had a huge breakfast since they hadn't eaten anything since the day before. They had come back from the airport and fallen asleep immediately on the couch, sleeping until the next morning, not taking the time to eat, undress, use the bathroom, or clean up. 

After breakfast, they quickly headed down to the Precinct for Jim to testify and sign his deposition against Zuco. When they arrived at the office, Jim went into the observation room, and five men entered the interrogation room. They leaned against the wall and each one was told to take a step forward, to turn right, then left, then to step back.

Jim didn't need to see the five men; he had immediately recognized Zuco as the third man on the left. He pointed him out, signed his deposition, and went out of the observation room relieved, knowing that the bastard was now under arrest and would be dragged off to prison where he would spend the rest of his life for murder.

Jim was walking into the hall as Zuco exited the interrogation room handcuffed, and they met.

"You! Sonofabitch!" yelled Zuco.

"Who sows the wind shall reap the whirlwind," answered Jim calmly, menacingly.

"Va fan culo!" yelled Zuco.

"In your dreams," said Jim, nodding to the inspectors to take Zuco away.

The officers led Zuco away, but before going out of Major Crimes, he turned back to Jim and shouted.

"You're dead, you fucking bastard! You're dead meat!"

Finally, Zuco was dragged out and Jim headed back to his desk.

***

Jim sat down at his desk, and Blair sat next to him.

"You think he's serious, Jim?" asked Blair, placing his hand on Jim's forearm.

"Nah, he's just scared and mad, Chief. Don't worry."

"Man, he looked pretty serious over there," said Blair, taking his hand off Jim's forearm and pushing a loose lock of hair behind his ear.

"Chief, he's known as a thief, and now as a killer... not as a Mob guy or anything. He doesn't have goons and is gonna spend the rest of his life in jail."

"Yeah, I know, but it doesn't help. That bastard threatened you, and I don't want anything happening to you. He scares the hell outta me, man."

"It's okay, baby," whispered Jim, patting Blair's thigh. "Stop thinking about that bastard and think about tonight."

Blair shivered and shifted nervously in his seat, feeling his erection growing in his jeans.

"Jim, man, stop it," said Blair, reaching down to adjust the bulge forming in his pants.

"Hey, that's pretty cool, Chief."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. You getting hard for me in the bullpen," said Jim teasing, trying to lighten Blair's mood.

"'Cause you think it's a first," said Blair, nudging Jim's side.

Jim opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Uh... I mean... I... Oh, God, Jim, it's _so_ not the place to talk about it," said Blair, blushing vividly.

Jim felt warmth invading his body, and all he wanted to do was take this amazing man in his arms and hold him tight.

"I love you, Blair," murmured Jim.

"Love y... the blue one too, man... pink's making me sick," answered Blair.

"Huh?" was Jim's answer.

"Hey, guys, how's the vacation going?" 

Jim turned to face Brown standing next to him... he was so mesmerized by Blair that *he* hadn't noticed Henri coming.

"Oh, um, well, uh, good, pretty good," mumbled Jim.

"Great. How're the Peruvians, Hairboy?" asked Brown.

"Oh, man, you've got no idea. They're _so_ hot," answered Blair grinning.

Jim glanced at him sideways, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Hey, H., we brought you a little something," said Jim, taking a packet from his desk and giving it to the detective.

"Thanks, man," said Brown, opening the packet. "A ceramic necklace and two friendship bracelets?"

"Yep, the kid's idea," said Jim, making a thumbs-up motion towards Blair.

"Hey, the necklace's like one of mine and the friendship bracelets are to let you know you're our friend," said Blair on the defensive.

"I appreciate it, Blair," said Brown honestly. "They're great, thanks, man."

Henri put the necklace on and held his right wrist to Blair. The young observer grabbed one bracelet and laced it around Brown's wrist. Then, Henri held his wrist to Jim.

"Oh, c'mon, H.," said Jim.

"You've got to tie it, man," said Brown.

"Yeah, it's the tradition," added Blair.

"Okay, okay, you win guys," said Jim, holding his hands up.

Jim took the bracelet and laced it around Brown's wrist.

"Thanks again," said Henri, leaving Jim and Blair.

At that moment, Rhonda approached the desk.

"Jim, Blair, I'd like to thank you for the blouse, it's really beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Rhonda," said Jim.

"Yeah, our pleasure, Rhonda," added Blair.

Rhonda leaned over Jim's desk and placed a kiss on his cheek, then she leaned over Blair and kissed him on the cheek and left.

"If Rafe kisses us, I'm gonna make you pay, Sandburg," said Jim, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, I thought you wouldn't mind. He's kinda cute," said Blair, looking across the bullpen to where Rafe was standing.

"You're kidding, aren't you?" asked Jim, his mouth falling wide open.

"Sure, I am, man," answered Blair, waving at Rafe who waved back.

"What do you thing you're doing, Chief?"

"Huh?"

"Don't _huh_ me, okay? I'm talking about you flirting with Rafe?"

Blair felt his erection revving in full force.

"Oh, come on, Jim. Are you jealous?"

"Me? No. No, I'm not, no. No, I'm not jealous, no," babbled Jim.

"Oh, that's so sweet, you being jealous. Big teddy bear who's going all ballistic for his little Guide," said Blair, pinching Jim's cheek.

"Poor little Guide who's going to take big teddy bear's foot in his cute little ass if he doesn't stop right now," said Jim, pinching Blair's cheek.

"I'm scared, you big brute," said Blair, putting his hand in front of his mouth in a horrified motion.

"Oooooh...." started Jim, only to be cut off by Simon.

"Hey, kids! Recreation time's over. God, did you leave your brain in Peru? You're acting like you're both 15!" said Simon, looking at Jim and Blair in astonishment.

"Must be the altitude. I guess it's causing severe brain damage over here," said Blair, slamming Jim's forehead.

"And I'm going to cause major damage here," said Jim, messing with Blair's hair.

"Altitude? Hello. Hello? Jim? Blair? Are you in there?" said Simon, waving his hands in front of his friends' faces.

"Knock, knock," said Blair.

"Who's there?" asked Jim.

"Okay, I give up! Who are you? And where are my men?" asked Simon smiling. "Can someone call Mulder and Scully, please? These two are aliens!"

Jim and Blair sat up and straightened themselves.

"Sorry, Captain. I guess that vacation did a lot of good, you know. We both needed it and even if it was short, it was unbelievable," said Jim looking guilty.

"Yeah, I guess we're still there... I mean, we just came back yesterday, and we need to get back to reality," added Blair.

"I know. And I'm sorry for having cut this short. But I need you operational now," said Simon.

"Sorry, Sir. It won't happen again," said Jim.

"I hope not," answered Simon before turning back.

"Yes, Sir," said Blair, saluting Simon as if in the military.

Jim nudged Blair's stomach just when Simon turned back again to face them.

"Oh, uh, Simon, we brought this for you," said Blair to change the subject, giving a small packet to Simon.

"It's from both of us," added Jim.

"Thanks," said Simon, taking the packet and opening it. "Retablos in gourds... Jim, Blair, they're beautiful. Thank you."

"Glad you like them, Sir," said Jim smiling.

Simon left them, beaming at the small handmade statuettes.

"Okay. We've still got to give Rafe and Joel their presents," said Blair.

"Didn't you forget Daryl's, Chief?" asked Jim.

"No, it's here. We'll give it to Simon later."

"Yeah, just don't forget," said Jim, picking up a file.

"Yes, mom," said Blair, picking up a file too.

***

"Hi, Blair. Hi, Jim," said Rafe.

"Hiya, man. What's up?" Blair closed the file he was reading.

"Nothing's new over here," answered Rafe. "Did you have a great time in Peru?"

"Wonderful," answered Jim, not lifting his eyes from his report.

"Did you go to Matchu Pichu?" asked Rafe.

"Yeah," answered Blair, taking his glasses off and putting them into his shirt pocket.

"How was it?" asked Rafe, grabbing a chair and sitting next to Blair.

"High," answered Jim, looking at his Guide and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, um... Rafe we got a little something for you?" babbled the anthropologist.

"Guys, you shouldn't have," said Rafe.

"No, we shouldn't," muttered Jim under his breath.

Blair looked at Rafe then at Jim, he couldn't believe it, Jim was jealous!

"Excuse, me? What did you say, Jim?" asked Rafe, looking at Jim over Blair's shoulder.

"Hope it'll fit," lied Jim.

"Oh," said Rafe, opening the packet to reveal a Peruvian colored vest. "Looks like the right size."

Rafe stood up and put the vest on, turning a few times to show that the vest was perfect.

"Looks really good on you," said Blair, glancing sideways at Jim.

"Thanks," said Rafe smiling.

Rafe leaned forward, hugged Blair and stood up, turning towards Jim and hugged him too.

"Thank you, guys," said Rafe leaving.

Blair stared at Jim, trying to look and sound menacing.

"What was all that about, man?"

"What?"

"What was all that about, Jim?"

"What was all what about, Sandburg?"

"The hug! Are you cheating on me, man?"

"Really funny, Chief. As I recall, you're the one who's all: _Oh, it looks really good on you_... blah, blah, blah...."

"Are you jealous? I thought you just told me you weren't."

"I'm not, Sandburg... Okay, maybe a little... Yeah, okay, you win! I am. And don't look at me like that."

"Like what, Jim?"

"Like somebody's lost puppy dog."

Blair smiled and placed his hand on his lover's thigh. He squeezed it a few times and murmured at Sentinel soft.

"Jim, have you ever made love in an interrogation room?"

Jim felt shivers going through his whole body, and his cock throbbed in his pants. He shifted a little, reaching down and adjusting the bulge forming in his jeans, glancing around to see if anyone was watching.

"Oh, no. Don't even think about it, Chief," said Jim, pulling Blair's hand away.

"And why not?" asked Blair, licking his lips sensually.

"'Cause... um... 'Cause I wanna wait 'til tonight. You're right. It's our first time here in Cascade. And I want it to be home and... and I want it to be perfect," said Jim, caressing his lover's hand behind the desk.

Blair felt his heart melt and stopped teasing the detective.

"Thank you, Jim. It means a lot to me."

"It means a lot to me, too, baby. Let's make a night to remember, okay?"

The young grad student smiled and nodded, then returned to the file he had been reading.

***

"Jim?"

"Yes, Joel?"

"We need you to do the interrogation of O'Neill. It'll probably take a while," said Joel.

"Okay, Joel. No problem," said Jim, looking at the clock and reading 5.15 p.m.

Joel nodded and left.

Blair lifted his eyes from the file and looked at Jim pleadingly.

"Sorry, Chief. I'll be late, but I'll be home, don't worry. You want a ride?" asked Jim.

"No, man, that's okay. I'll ask Rafe," said Blair, trying to joke but failing.

"Stop it, Chief. Don't mess with my heart, please?" said Jim, smiling tenderly.

The young observer smiled too.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, I'll stop. Promise."

***

Simon stopped at Jim's desk.

"See you tomorrow, guys," said Simon.

"Oh, uh, Simon? Can you drop Blair at the loft on your way home?" asked Jim.

"Oh, c'mon, Jim. You want me to baby-sit the kid?" asked Simon joking.

"If I let him go home alone, he'll get lost," said Jim, winking at Blair and nudging him in the side.

"Okay. I'll drop him off and be sure he's safe. Sandburg, do you have your key?" asked Simon, teasing the young anthropologist.

"There's always the one above the doorframe," said Jim, patting Blair's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go ahead. Just make fun of poor little old me. Tough guy!" said Blair.

"We're easy to please, aren't we?" asked Simon, pulling on his cigar.

"I am _not_ riding in your car while you're smoking that!" said Blair, pointing to Simon's cigar.

"No, problem, Sandburg. Trunk's big enough," said Simon.

"Man, don't leave me alone with him," said Blair, pointing a finger at Simon and clenching Jim's sweater with his other hand, pretending to be afraid. "He scares me. He's a bad, bad, man." Then the young observer started to laugh helplessly.

"I thought you didn't wanna tell him, Chief?" cracked Jim.

Simon pulled on his cigar again and looked at his men who were once again laughing at something he was completely oblivious of.

"C'mon, Sandburg! I don't have all night. I'm really starting to believe you went back to your childhood."

"Okay, Simon. But please, don't smoke that stuff in the car. I don't wanna suffocate," said Blair, standing up and picking up his backpack.

"Don't forget your jacket, bab... Blair," stammered Jim, handing his Guide his jacket.

"Thanks, man," said Blair, picking it up and waving at Jim sadly. "See you tonight."

"It's gonna be long," said Jim, then, seeing his Captain looking at him questioningly, he added, "I... I mean... the interrogation's gonna be long."

"Oh, c'mon, Sandburg. You'll see him tonight," said Simon, grabbing Blair gently by the hair and dragging him towards the elevator. "What am I gonna do with you two?"

Jim looked at his lover being gently dragged by the hair toward the elevator by his captain.

"I love you," mouthed Blair.

"Me too," mouthed Jim back.

The taller man pushed the grad student in the elevator, and followed him in, hiding Blair from Jim's sight. The elevator's doors closed and Jim sighed, standing up to go interrogate O'Neill.

***

__

//10.00 p.m. Where the hell's Jim?// thought Blair.

Everything was ready. He had prepared a sumptuous dinner, set the table, put a CD in the stereo, taken his shower and lit candles everywhere in the house.

__

//They're gonna be all gone or set the loft on fire if Jim doesn't hurry,// thought Blair again, glancing at the clock.

"C'mon. C'mon. C'mon. Jim, come on, man. Where are you?" chanted Blair, pacing around the living room.

Suddenly, he heard keys in the lock and went to the door. As soon as the door opened, Blair dragged the detective inside and pushed him against it. He kissed his lover hungrily, licking his lips, sucking and nibbling them, slipping his tongue deep into his Sentinel's mouth.

Jim returned the kiss briefly, then put his hands on his Guide's biceps and pushed him gently away.

"Where've you been?" gasped Blair, trying to catch his breath.

"Uh... um... the truck broke and... uh... I... I gave him a ride," stammered Joel, appearing in the doorframe.

Blair jumped back, blushing like never before, and slipped his fingers nervously into his hair.

"Joel? Oh. Uh... Joel... Sorry, Jim," said Blair, looking at Jim then lowering his eyes to look at his sock-clad feet.

"It's okay, Blair. You don't need to apologize," said Joel, patting Blair's shoulder. "So, Jim, I can pick you up tomorrow and we'll take the truck to the garage. Is that okay with you?"

"Uh, yeah, thanks, Joel," said Jim nervously.

"Well, it's late and I'm exhausted. See you tomorrow, guys," said Joel, turning to leave.

"Joel, wait. I forgot I have your present in my backpack," said Blair, taking his backpack from under the coat rack.

"Sometimes I wonder how he remembers where he lives," said Jim laughing, slipping an arm around Blair's shoulders.

"Anywhere you are, man," said Blair smiling at Jim, then pulling out a packet from his backpack and holding it out to Joel.

Jim felt his heart jump in his chest as he released Blair's shoulder and headed to the fridge to grab a couple of beers.

"Thanks a lot, guys," said Joel, taking the packet and opening it. "A blanket? It's lovely. I love the colors."

"Glad you like it, Joel," said Jim, picking up two beers. "You sure you don't want a beer?"

"No, thank you, Jim. I gotta go," said Joel, waving at Jim. "Thanks again for the present, guys. See you tomorrow."

"See you, Joel," said Jim.

"Bye," said Blair.

Joel patted Blair's shoulder and left. The anthropologist closed the door and leaned his back against it.

"God, Jim, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you weren't alone."

"It's okay, Chief," said Jim, crossing the distance between them and taking his Guide in his arms, brushing his lips against the younger man's forehead.

***

They stayed in each other's arms for a couple of minutes, just holding on tightly. Finally, Blair broke the silence.

"I gave Simon the present for Daryl on our way home."

"I hope Daryl will like it," said Jim, brushing his lips on the young man's. 

"I'm sure he will. Are you hungry?" asked Blair, leading Jim by the hand towards the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah," answered Jim, pulling Blair against him, and nibbling on his Guide's neck.

The grad student leaned against his lover, his heartbeat speeding up, shivers going through his whole body.

"You wanna skip dinner?" asked Blair huskily.

"I'd love too, baby, but...."

As if to punctuate Jim's words, the Sentinel's stomach growled loudly.

"I guess we should eat," said Blair, caressing Jim's stomach.

"That's a good idea, Chief."

***

They ate in silence, enjoying the meal, waiting impatiently for the moment when they would make love for the first time in their home. They were very nervous and when dinner was over, they just put the dishes in the sink, not taking time to clean up.

***

Jim stood behind Blair who was putting the last of the dishes in the sink. He slipped his arms around the young man and rested his chin on his lover's shoulder, breathing the herbal scent of the shampoo mixed with Blair's unique fragrance. Jim trailed his lips over his lover's soft skin, feeling the shudders going through the warm body in his arms.

Blair leaned into Jim's embrace, letting his head fall back against his Sentinel's shoulder. He moaned huskily and bit his bottom lip when he felt the tip of Jim's tongue brushing his skin. He reached out his hand and slipped it behind the taller man's neck, pulling him closer.

Jim blew air on Blair's skin and felt his Guide tighten the grip on his neck. He trailed the tip of his tongue from collarbone to ear, kissing and nibbling Blair's earlobe before sucking the pulse point below his lover's ear.

Blair turned into the detective's arms, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. He sucked on Jim's lips tenderly, letting the tip of his tongue trail from one corner of his Sentinel's mouth to the other. Jim opened his mouth to welcome the teasing intruder, and Blair slipped his tongue inside, tasting his lover.

Jim sucked on his Guide's tongue hungrily, drowning in the sensations and flavors. He slipped his arms around the young anthropologist, caressing his back and pulling him even closer.

Blair moaned and pressed himself harder against his Sentinel, brushing his growing erection against Jim's. He closed his arms around Jim, cupping his lover's buttocks in his hands.

"Oh, Jim, I want you so bad," said Blair, placing his forehead on Jim's shoulder.

"Want you too, baby," whispered Jim into Blair's hair.

Jim bent slightly, slipped his left arm beneath his Guide's knees, and he lifted the young man from the ground and headed towards the stairs.

"Jim, man, what are you doing? I wanna get down! Put me down! Jim! Jim!" shouted the young man, wriggling in his lover's arms.

Jim crossed the living room and headed towards the stairs.

"Hold still, Chief, or you're gonna kill both of us."

Finally, Jim reached the top of the stairs and lay Blair gently on his bed, covering his Guide's body with his own. He kissed the young man's neck, sucking and biting at the tender skin, Blair squirming beneath him. He slipped his fingers below his Guide's T-shirt, caressing the flat stomach and going up along a thin path of hair, to reach begging nipples.

Blair arched under his lover's touches, rocking gently against Jim's thigh. He caressed the broad back, then squeezed Jim's ass. Blair slid his hands underneath Jim's T-shirt and trailed his fingers along his Sentinel's spine, scratching the sensitive skin gently with his fingernails.

Jim latched onto Blair's right nipple, sucking it through the thin cloth. He rolled his tongue around the hardening nub and raked his teeth gently over it, making Blair groan from the sensation. When he bit harder, the younger man arched up from the bed, growling and shuddering from the jolt of pain/pleasure.

Blair tugged on Jim's T-shirt and pulled it off his lover's chest, closing his lips immediately around his Sentinel's left nipple and sucking on it, making wet, slurping noises. 

Jim removed his Guide's T-shirt and threw it on the ground, smiling at the protest Blair made when he had to abandon his meal for a couple of seconds. He pushed the grad student back on the bed, straddling him, rocking his trapped erection gently against his lover's.

Blair thrust upward and unzipped Jim's jeans, pushing them down along with the boxers. He grabbed Jim by the shoulders and pushed him gently on his back, kneeling between the detective's legs. Blair trailed his index finger along the length of Jim's penis and slid his thumb around the crown and along the slit.

Jim closed his eyes and grabbed the sheets, fighting to maintain control and not thrust against the teasing digit.

Blair bent his head and kissed the tip of Jim's cock, peeking the tip of his tongue between his lips and licking slowly along the slit, tracing the path his finger had just taken. He took the head of his Sentinel's cock in his mouth and sucked on it gently, rolling his tongue lazily around it. Eventually, he took the whole of Jim's penis in his mouth and started an up and down motion, feeling the hot, pulsing flesh harden and thicken in his mouth and against his tongue.

"Oh, God, Blair, that' so good," growled Jim.

Blair released his Sentinel's penis and leaned on top of him, his jeans scraping Jim's cock lightly.

"Jesus, Chief, take those damn pants off."

The grad student laughed and pushed a wild strand of curls behind his ear.

"Are we in a hurry?" asked Blair, gently rocking against Jim.

Jim growled and grabbed his Guide's shoulders, rolling them so he was on top of the younger man. He dived into Blair's neck and bit hard, then kissed and licked the tingling mark. Jim sucked on his lover's Adam's apple, feeling the little lump slide along his tongue with each breath Blair was taking... or rather gasping.

Jim bit at Blair's collarbone, slipping his tongue into the hollow at the base of his Guide's neck and shoulder. He kissed and licked his way down to his lover's pierced nipple, taking it between his lips and pulling on the little hoop with his teeth.

Blair's hips lifted every time his Sentinel tugged on the nipple ring.

Jim ripped the younger man's jeans open, still pleasuring the hardening nub. He freed his lover's erection and pushed both jeans and boxers out of the way.

__

//Thank God I asked him to leave his shoes at the door,// thought Jim. _//Well, they wouldn't have been a problem.//_

Jim smiled to himself and laid back down between his lover's thighs, aligning their cocks. He began to thrust, gently at first, sensually kissing his Guide. When the young man grabbed his ass, Jim's thrusts became stronger.

Blair tore his mouth away from Jim's and threw his head back, pushing his hips upwards to meet his lover's.

Suddenly, Jim sat back on his heels.

"Jiiiimmm," growled Blair in protest. "Why... why did you stop?"

"Wanna be inside you, baby," said Jim, sliding his hands up and down his Guide's thighs.

Blair sat up and bent over the edge of the bed, picking up his jeans, taking something from his pocket and holding it out to Jim.

"Cinnamon lube?" mused Jim, taking the tube Blair was giving him.

"Yeah. Reminds me of you," said Blair, tracing round patterns over his Sentinel's chest with his palms.

"Of me?" asked Jim bewildered.

"Yeah, it's spicy, yet sweet."

Jim brushed his lips against his lover's cheek.

"Where did you get that?"

"I asked Simon to stop at the drugstore 'cause I needed aspirin," said Blair mischievously.

"Aspirin?"

"Uh huh," murmured Blair into Jim's neck.

"Smart guy," said Jim grinning.

Jim lay on his left side next to Blair. He pulled the young man against his chest, kissing his shoulder and the back his neck.

Blair raised his right knee toward his chest to allow Jim better access.

Jim opened the lube and poured some on his fingers. He slid his slippery digits between his lover's buttocks and started to tease Blair's body opening. After a few attempts, Jim's middle finger slipped in up to the first knuckle. He thrust it in and out of his Guide's body a couple of times, then the slippery digit slid in entirely.

Blair closed his eyes and let the feeling flow through his whole body. He reached his right hand behind him and started to stroke his Sentinel's thigh.

When the tip Jim's second finger penetrated him, Blair moaned and thrust back. Jim stopped, allowing his Guide to accommodate the intrusion. When he felt Blair relax, he pushed his fingers deeper and started to thrust them rhythmically in and out of the younger man's body.

Suddenly, Jim added a third finger and Blair gasped from the pain/pleasure, digging his fingernails into his lover's thigh. Jim loosened his Guide a little more, then let his fingers slip out slowly, enjoying the spasmning muscles trying to retain him.

When Jim reached out for the lube between their bodies, Blair stopped him, sitting up.

"Jim, wait, please," said Blair, standing up.

"What's wrong, Chief?" asked Jim concerned.

"Nothing, love. I'd like to try something."

"Huh?" asked Jim brightly.

Blair turned to the other side of the bed, bent forward and picked up something from his lover's jeans. He returned to his side of the bed and lay down, facing Jim and holding his Sentinel's handcuffs.

"You want me to cuff you?" asked Jim stunned.

"Nuh huh. I want us to be cuffed together," said Blair, taking Jim's right wrist and cuffing it with one side of the handcuffs.

"Oh, Jesus, Blair, I love you," said Jim, kissing his Guide tenderly.

"Love you too," said Blair, cuffing the other side of the handcuffs to his left wrist.

Jim pushed the young man on his back and kissed his belly, lapping it wetly and slowly.

Blair raised his knees to his chest, and Jim, one handed, smeared more lube on his own aching cock.

"Yeah, that's really easy this way, Sandburg," said Jim, teasing Blair.

"You're a cop Ellison. You should know how to use handcuffs."

"And since when do you call me _Ellison_?" asked Jim, stroking Blair's cock with his slippery hand.

"Oh, touchy, huh?" moaned Blair.

Jim released his Guide's penis and leaned on him, entwining their fingers and positioning his cock with his left hand. He rocked back and forth gently, teasing Blair's anus, and after a few attempts, the muscles gave in and the head of Jim's cock slipped inside the young man.

Blair tightened his grip on Jim's fingers and his knuckles went white from the stabbing pain. He cried out and sucked in a deep breath. Jim froze and held still, allowing his Guide to accept the intrusion. When Jim felt Blair's muscles relax, he slipped out and pushed back in, sliding a little deeper this time. Jim felt another barrier and waited. He slid back out slowly, just leaving the head of his cock inside, then thrust gently in, sliding all the way in this time.

Jim started to rock slowly, slipping half way out and pushing in again. He caressed Blair's cheek with his left hand and kissed the young man passionately. Jim let his fingers trail along the muscular throat, the broad chest, the soft chest hair, the hard nipples, and the flat stomach of his Guide, and closed his fist around the hot cock trapped between their bodies.

Blair groaned and thrust up into Jim's fist, then back on his lover's penis. He slipped his right hand around his Sentinel's back and caressed the sensitive skin.

It was slow and tender and they were taking their time, neither of them wanting to hurry things along. They wanted to savor every single second of their lovemaking.

After a few minutes, Jim quickened his rhythm a little, now stroking his lover's prostate with each thrust. They were moaning and panting and their bodies were glistening with sweat.

Finally, Jim thrust hard one last time, burying himself deep into Blair. He clenched Blair's fingers tightly and kissed his Guide roughly, plunging his tongue into his lover's mouth in the rhythm of the waves of pleasure ravaging his body.

Jim shook violently and groaned hoarsely around Blair's tongue, shooting his hot seed deep inside his lover.

"URGHHH... Blair... urggghhhh...."

Feeling Jim's essence splashing inside of him sent Blair over the edge. He tightened his grip on Jim's fingers and sucked on his Sentinel's tongue hungrily, with the same rhythm of each splash of semen that was gushing out of his Sentinel's shuddering body. He locked his legs around Jim's waist and scratched the older man's biceps. Then, he reached down and cupped Jim's ass, pulling him even closer, his cock releasing his milky essence between their bodies and his internal muscles clenching his Sentinel's penis.

"Argghhhh... Jim... Jim... Jim...."

Jim fell flat on top of Blair, knocking the air out of him. He rested his head on his Guide's chest and closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath.

"Love you, Blair," Jim finally whispered.

"Love you too, Jim," answered Blair, sliding his free arm around his lover's back.

They fell asleep, still linked together and cuffed to each other.

***

That night, they made love again and again... savoring their first night of love at home... making a night that neither of them would forget....

***

Two weeks later....

"C'mon, Chief! Simon'll be here in a minute," shouted Jim from the kitchen.

"I'm almost finished in here," answered Blair from the bathroom.

"C'mon!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I'm fixing my hair."

"Chief, Simon doesn't care about your hair. Besides, it's 5.00 a.m., and we're going fishing. Hurry up, for Pete's sake."

"I know Simon doesn't care about my hair," said Blair, coming out of the bathroom. "But you do."

Jim smiled, shook his head and picked up his bag.

"C'mon, Julia Roberts! Simon's here."

"Already?" asked Blair just as the bell rang.

"Yep," answered Jim, going to the door and opening it.

"Hello, Jim," said Simon, chewing the tip of his unlit cigar.

"Hi, Simon," said Jim, stepping aside to allow his friend to enter the loft. "C'mon in."

"You're not ready, Sandburg?" asked Simon, nodding towards Blair's open backpack.

"Good morning to you, too, Simon," said Blair, stuffing one of Jim's sweaters into his own backpack.

"Hey! Chief, that's my...." 

Jim's words were cut off by Blair.

"You know I'm always cold, man."

"Don't you have your own sweaters, Sandburg?" asked Simon.

"Not as warm as Jim... I mean... as Jim's," babbled the anthropologist, blushing a vivid red that perfectly matched the color of Jim's face.

"Um, well, I think we'd better get moving. Fish ain't gonna wait all day," said Jim, heading out of the loft.

***

They walked out of the loft, and Blair closed the door behind him. They took the elevator down and exited the building, joking as they made their way to the car.

Suddenly, Jim heard the whisper of a round being chambered.

"GET DOWN!" shouted Jim, pushing Blair on the ground and lying on top of his Guide to protect him---but his warnings were silenced by the sound of gunfire.

Simon lifted his head and saw the shooter running away. He stood up and shouted, "CASCADE PD! STOP AND DROP YOUR WEAPON!"

The man didn't listen and kept running. Simon fired and hit the man in the leg.

"I got him. You okay, guys?" asked Simon.

"NOOOOOOO!" 

Blair's cry startled Simon, and he ran to the observer.

"What's wrong, Sandburg?"

"NOOOOO! JIM! JIM! C'mon! Jim! Oh, no! No! Jim! C'mon, man!"

Blair was holding Jim in his arms, his Sentinel's head resting on his lap. He was rocking back and forth, caressing Jim's face and pressing his other hand against the Detective's chest, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Oh, Jim, shit! I'm calling an ambulance. Hold on, buddy," said Simon, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and calling for an ambulance.

"Jim! Jim! C'mon! Don't leave me! JIM!"

Blair was oblivious to everything but the man in his arms. Tears were running down his cheeks, and he had difficulty breathing.

"The bastard's knocked down, Sandburg. I'm gonna catch him. Jim will be okay. The ambulance will be here soon," said Simon, standing up and patting Blair's shoulders, not knowing if he was trying to reassure Blair or himself.

"Jim. Jim. Jim. Jim. Jim...."

Blair was repeating his lover's name like a prayer, holding him tightly against his chest.

__

//Oh, God, why did you give me everything to take it away from me so quickly? Please... don't take him away from me. Please,// prayed Blair.

***

"Blair?"

Blair lifted his eyes from Jim and glanced at the paramedic who was kneeling next to him and Jim.

"Danny?"

The young man was an old friend of Blair's. They had been to college together but had lost contact when Blair had gone to Rainier and Danny had gone on to his paramedic training.

"Yes, Blair, it's me. He's your friend?" asked Danny, searching for Jim's pulse on the detective's neck.

"Uh huh," nodded Blair, returning his gaze to Jim.

"It's okay, Blair. We're gonna take care of him," said Danny, patting Blair's shoulder.

"I wanna stay with him," gasped Blair.

"All right. But we need to bring him to hospital. What's your friend's name?" asked Danny, ripping Jim's T-shirt open and checking the wound, while his partner was setting a stretcher down.

"Jim... Jim Ellison," said Blair, choking on the words.

"It's okay, Blair. Jim will be fine," repeated Danny. "We're going to place him on the stretcher."

"Will he be okay?" asked Blair, as if he hadn't just heard Danny, staring at him with eyes full of hope, pain and... love.

"Yes, he will," said Danny again, standing up.

"Please, Danny, don't lie to me," said Blair, taking Jim's hand in his and entwining their fingers.

"I'm not lying to you, Blair. The bullet's still inside, but apparently it didn't damage any vital organs. It's in the shoulder, but no bones seem to be broken. Of course, I can't be sure with just a superficial check," said Danny, nodding to his partner.

The two ambulance attendants lifted Jim and placed him on the stretcher. Blair stood up, still holding Jim's hand, and the paramedics dragged Jim into the ambulance, followed by Blair, clutching his Sentinel's hand tightly.

The second paramedic slid into the driver's seat while Danny sat with Jim and Blair in the back of the ambulance. Danny placed an oxygen mask over Jim's mouth and nose and an I.V. in the Detective's arm.

"Blair? Do you know Jim's blood type?" asked Danny, checking Jim's vitals.

"A positive," answered Blair, stroking his Sentinel's face.

"And you?" asked Danny concerned.

"A positive. Why?" 

Blair felt panic flood through him and he gasped for air.

"Blair, as I told you, the bullet doesn't seem to be the problem. But your friend lost a lot of blood and he'll lose more during the operation. It may be Jim's best chance if we could use your blood if we need it."

"Take it," said Blair, pulling his plaid flannel shirt off.

"A nurse will take you to donate when we arrive at the hospital," said Danny, placing a hand on the anthropologist's forearm.

Blair nodded, put his shirt back on and returned his concentration to Jim, brushing his lover's forehead tenderly.

"Danny?"

"Yes, Blair?" asked the Paramedic, checking Jim again.

"He's... he's _so_ much more than my friend... He's my... my...." Blair choked and was unable to finish his sentence.

"I know," said Danny, smiling tenderly.

Blair raised his head and stared at Danny questioningly.

"I guessed," said Danny with a warm smile. "I can see it in your eyes and in the way you look at him and touch him."

***

By the time they arrived at the hospital, Simon had busted the shooter and turned him over to Rafe and Brown. He had called for backup right after calling for the ambulance, but Blair was too concerned with Jim to notice what was happening around him.

Now, Captain Banks was heading to the hospital with Joel Taggert.

***

Jim was removed from the ambulance and taken quickly into the ER, followed by Blair.

"Blair, you'll have to leave him now. You can't go in there with Jim," said Danny, holding Blair back.

Blair let his head fall forward, leaning his chin on his chest, and sighed deeply.

"Come on, Blair. Take a seat and wait here. It's the best you can do. Jim needs you strong and he'll need you when he gets out of the operating room. A nurse will come to collect your blood, so, it's better if you sit down," said Danny, pushing Blair gently into a seat.

Blair nodded and did what he was told. Danny left him and returned immediately with a nurse.

"Mister Sandburg?" asked the nurse.

"Yes?" said Blair, looking at her without really seeing her.

"If you would come with me, I'm going to take some blood."

"No," said Blair sharply. "I wanna stay here. Do it here."

"But, Mister Sandburg...." said the nurse, to be cut off by Blair.

"Here! Please. Do it here," repeated Blair, looking at the nurse with eyes filled with tears.

The nurse looked at Blair, then at Danny, who nodded.

"All right, Mister Sandburg. We'll do it here. I'll be right back."

The nurse left and disappeared into a small room. She came back with the necessary equipment. 

"I'm gonna check Jim. I'll be right back," said Danny, leaving.

Blair had taken his shirt off, so the nurse stuck the needle into his arm and started to collect the blood. Blair watched as his blood traveled along the transparent plastic tube, to the bag that was filling very slowly. He looked at Jim's blood on his hands and felt like he was going to throw up. His head spun, and he went white.

At that moment, Simon and Joel joined them.

"Are you okay, Blair?" asked Joel.

"Uh... yeah, I guess," answered Blair, his voice shaking.

"How's Jim?" asked Simon worried.

"Danny said he was going to be okay. They need to remove the bullet, but he thinks there's no serious damage. The problem is that Jim lost a lot of blood. They're taking some of mine," said Blair, showing his arm to Simon.

"He's strong, Blair. He's gonna be all right," said Joel, patting Blair's knee.

"Oh, Joel, I don't know what I'm gonna do if he... if he... if something goes wrong," gasped Blair.

"Everything will be okay," repeated Joel, taking the younger man in his arms.

"I love him so much, Joel. I don't wanna lose him," said Blair, pressing his head against Taggert's broad chest.

Simon's mouth fell open but he didn't say anything... now he understood why his two friends had been acting weird lately... they were in love.

"Blair?" whispered Simon finally.

Blair jumped in Joel's arms and stared at Simon... he had forgotten the Captain was there.

"Uh... Simon... I'm... I'm sorry," babbled Blair.

"For what?" asked Simon, smiling sympathetically. "For being in love?"

Blair returned the smile and straightened up a little.

"Blair, I'm gonna call Jim's father and Steven. Then, I'm going to go to the loft and get some clothes for Jim. Do you need anything?" asked Simon gently.

"Yes," gasped Blair, "Jim."

Simon felt as if his heart had been ripped into million pieces. He had never seen so much pain in someone's eyes in his entire life. He felt his gut twist and wanted to throw up. He took a deep breath and left without saying a word. Once outside, Simon Banks, Captain of the Cascade PD, let his tears run free.

__

//Please, God, don't take Jim. If he dies, the kid won't make it. Killing Jim's like killing both of them. One won't survive without the other... Please... let those two be together and live happy. Give them a chance,// prayed Simon.

***

"Blair?" called Danny softly.

"How's Jim?" asked Blair, jumping off the seat.

"Easy, Blair. He's okay. The operation's going fine. I'm here to remove the needle and take this blood up to the OR," said Danny, nodding towards the little bag filled with Blair's blood. "Blair, I'm not supposed to be here, but I'll do everything I can to help you and Jim."

"Thanks," said Blair, patting his friend's shoulder.

Danny removed the needle from Blair's arm, and the grad student sat back down next to Joel.

"I'm going to give that to the doctor, and I'll come back to tell you when Jim is out of surgery."

"Thanks," repeated Blair.

Danny left the room, carrying the donated blood with him.

***

"You want something to eat, Blair?" asked Joel.

"I'm not hungry, but thanks, Joel."

"I know you're not hungry, Blair, but you gave blood and you're weak."

"I'll eat when Jim's out," said Blair, staring at the operating room doors.

"All right," said Joel sadly.

"He is strong, you know," said Blair, his gaze still focused on the doors.

"Yes, Blair, he is."

"He'll get over it."

"Yes, he will," said Joel, feeling his guts tighten.

"He won't... he won't leave me," said Blair, biting at his trembling bottom lip, trying hard to contain his tears.

"No, he won't, Blair. He loves you too much to abandon you," said Joel, caressing Blair's back.

"I love him more than my own life, Joel. Why isn't it me on that table? Why is it Jim and not me? It should have been me, not him."

"Come on, Blair, don't say that. We don't know yet what the shooter wanted, but don't say that."

"I'd give my life for him, Joel. If it could save him, I would."

"Listen Blair, Jim could never live without you, as you could never live without him. Don't say that. He will be okay," said Joel, feeling all the pain and shudders from the smaller man at his side invading his own body.

They stayed silent for a long time.

***

"So, guys? How's Jim doing?" asked Simon, back from the loft.

"Last time I saw Danny, he said Jim was fine. Still in surgery, but fine," answered Blair sadly.

"Look, Blair, I brought some of Jim's clothes and stuff, and I brought yours, too. I guessed you'd want to stay," said Simon, placing the bag next to Blair.

"Yes," breathed Blair.

At that moment, Simon's phone rang, and the Captain picked it up.

"Banks?"

"Captain, it's Rafe. Brown just finished with the shooter. The guy's name is Toldo. The bastard said he was hired by Zuco to kill Jim."

"SONOFABITCH!" yelled Simon.

Simon tried to regain his composure, took a few deep breaths, and spoke lower.

"What did he say? Did he confess everything? You're sure he's not lying?" asked Simon.

"Well, uh... let's just say Brown didn't show him his best side," said Rafe, a light smile in his voice. "I guess the guy freaked out and he came clean pretty easily. Said that Zuco contacted him via a guard who works for him. Zuco paid him to kill Jim, but the guy said Zuco didn't tell him Ellison's a cop. He also said he had been waiting the whole night for Jim to go out. Probably didn't know Jim wouldn't be alone."

"Yeah, sure, like we're going to believe he didn't know Jim's a cop," said Simon exasperatedly.

"Anyway, we know enough to charge that sonofabitch," said Rafe. "Uh, Captain, how's Jim?"

"Fine. He's gonna be fine," answered Simon.

"And Sandburg?" asked Rafe.

"Um...." was all Simon said.

"I see," said Rafe sadly. "Captain? Please tell Blair we're praying for Jim, and that we're all with him."

"Thanks, Rafe, I'll tell him."

Simon hung up the phone.

***

Simon sat next to Blair and explained to him what Rafe had just told him. He explained to the younger man that the shooter had been hired to kill Jim, that he had been waiting all night long for Jim, and that it was Zuco who had put up the money for the hit.

"I knew it," said Blair sadly. "I knew it. I told Jim. He didn't listen to me. He believed the guy was bullshitting... guess he wasn't."

"Sandburg, do you have other people to back up your story?" asked Joel.

"Yeah, the two cops who dragged the bastard out. They heard Zuco threaten Jim, but everybody believed he was just trying to scare Jim."

"Good, we got three witnesses who heard the threats, four with Jim. That, plus Toldo's confession...." said Simon content.

***

"I've got good news, gentlemen," said Danny, smiling broadly, "Jim's out of surgery. You can see him in an hour or so."

The three men stood up in a flash and hugged each other, then allowed their tears to flow again... but this time, it was tears of joy, of relief....

***

That night, Blair stayed in Jim's room, holding his lover's hand, repeating again and again... "I love you, Jim. You have to fight. Fight for us. Don't leave me. I love you."

The next day, Jim opened his eyes and smiled at Blair.

"Chief...." whispered Jim dryly, his throat hurting from thirst.

"Oh, Jim! Oh my God!" said Blair, kissing his Sentinel desperately.

"Easy, baby," said Jim against his lover's lips.

"He's awake!" shouted Blair towards Joel who was sleeping on a chair.

"Huh?" gasped Joel, waking up in a flash.

"He's awake!" repeated Blair.

They called William Ellison, Steven Ellison, Simon Banks, and the precinct to let them know Jim had awakened.

***

It took Jim more than a month to fully recover. He was helped by everybody and was nursed by a very thoughtful anthropologist, who healed him with tenderness, passion, sex, and love....

***

It was now a little more than two months since Jim had been shot. He was driving to pick up Blair at the University. He turned on the radio and listened to the song... it was Bon Jovi's new song *It's my life* _. //Probably one of Sandburg's tapes,//_ thought Jim, smiling at the thought of Blair bouncing in the seat, his head bobbing along with the music.

Jim was going to turn off the radio... because he wasn't a Bon Jovi fan... when he heard the refrain.

__

It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
It's my life

//Yeah,// thought Jim, _//The guy's right! It's my life and I wanna enjoy it while I'm still alive. I wanna spend the rest of my life with Blair and enjoy every single moment with him.//_

Jim knew what he had to do... He had a few days left to prepare his surprise....

***

A couple of days later....

Jim opened the door and dropped his keys into the basket. Blair went into the loft, while Jim hung up his jacket and closed the door behind him. The grad student dropped his backpack under the coat rack and hung up his jacket too.

Jim headed to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Hey, Chief? Want a beer?"

"Yep," said Blair, heading upstairs to change into some clean clothes.

Jim felt his heartbeat accelerate and dialed his hearing up, listening to Blair's reaction... He didn't have to be a Sentinel to hear Blair's surprised cry.

"JIM! Ohmigod, Jim. What's this?"

Jim put his beer on the kitchen island and climbed the stairs. Once upstairs, he slid his arms around Blair's waist, resting his chin on his Guide's shoulder and holding him tight.

"A tux, baby," said Jim into Blair's neck.

Blair shivered and Jim felt his lover's pulse speed up.

"But... but why, Jim?" asked Blair, turning in Jim's arms to face him.

"Tonight's special, Blair. We're going out."

"Huh?" asked Blair brightly.

"Tonight's our anniversary, Chief," said Jim, brushing his lips tenderly on Blair's.

"Our... our anniversary?" asked Blair, his eyes growing wide.

"Yep. We've been together for three months... I mean... as lovers."

"Oh, Jim. I... I know it's been three months but... I didn't know you'd like to celebrate it."

"'Course I do," said Jim, kissing Blair passionately.

Blair broke the kiss and took Jim's face in his hands, looking deeply into his Sentinel's eyes.

"You said we're going out tonight?" asked Blair, sliding his thumb over Jim's cheek.

"Yes, we are."

"Where?"

"Surprise," said Jim, leaning forward to claim another kiss.

Blair held him still, not allowing Jim to kiss him.

"Oh, c'mon, man."

"Nope, Chief. It's a surprise. Now, get your ass in the shower and put on that tux, 'cause I don't think that where we're going they'll like it if I bring you naked."

Blair groaned and pulled Jim closer. He let the tip of his tongue trail from Jim's collarbone to his ear, sucking on his Sentinel's earlobe and mumbling around it.

"Mou?" asked Blair around Jim's earlobe.

"W-What?" asked Jim, his voice breaking from the sensation.

"Mmmm... who?" repeated Blair.

"Ah. Oh. Uh... the people where we're going."

"Who are...?" asked Blair, sliding his hand between Jim's legs, up to his crotch.

"Stop it, Chief! You won't get any information from me," said Jim laughing. "Now, get in the shower or I'll throw you in by myself." 

Blair slid his other hand behind Jim, squeezing his ass and biting his neck.

"Oh, Jim, man, I love it when you're an animal," groaned Blair.

"Now!" gasped Jim, trying to pull Blair off him. "Move. Move. Move."

"But...."

Jim grabbed a worn T-shirt and smacked Blair's ass with it.

"I said now. C'mon! Move! Go! Go! Go! Go!"

"Yes, Sir!" said Blair, before running down the stairs.

***

Jim opened his drawers, taking out what he had bought that afternoon while Blair had his classes, and placed it into one of his tux pockets. He came downstairs to finish his beer while Blair was still in the shower. When Blair didn't get out after fifteen minutes, he went into the bathroom.

"Chief, what're you doing in there?" asked Jim, removing his clothes.

"Waiting for you, man. And I was wondering if you'd come today or not," said Blair, grinning as Jim stepped into the shower.

"Chief, you can be so chil...."

Jim's words were cut off when Blair pulled him closer and kissed him passionately, ravishing his mouth. Jim opened his mouth, and Blair slipped his tongue inside. Jim sucked on his Guide's tongue as if his life depended on it. Finally, they broke apart for air.

"Jesus, Chief. You can't get enough of sex."

"Can't get enough of you," said Blair, attaching his lips onto Jim's nipple.

Jim reached between their bodies and closed his fist around Blair's rock-hard erection. Blair imitated him, reaching his hand between their bodies and closing his fingers around Jim's cock. They began to pump each other slowly. Jim pushed Blair against the shower wall and slipped his tongue into Blair's ear, quickening his strokes on his Guide's penis.

Blair groaned huskily and matched Jim's strokes, his whole body shivering from pleasure. He tightened his fingers around Jim's penis to increase the sensation, feeling his Sentinel's cock pulsing in his hand. 

Jim kissed Blair roughly, thrusting his tongue frantically in and out of his Guide's mouth, the water running along his back and tickling his sensitive skin. He rested his left hand on the shower wall for leverage and pinned Blair tighter between the wall and his body.

Blair sucked on Jim's tongue desperately and let his thumb slide around the head of his Sentinel's cock, sending waves of pleasure through him, forcing a guttural growl out of Jim's throat.

Jim did the same, smearing Blair's pre-cum on his throbbing penis, thrusting his hips frantically and fucking Blair's hand helplessly, feeling his orgasm build in his balls.

Eventually, they growled into each other's mouth, their bodies shaking, their cocks splashing their milky juices between them.

"Oh, Jim, I love you so much," said Blair, stroking Jim's back.

"I love you too, Blair," answered Jim, kissing Blair's shoulder.

***

They stayed in each other's arms for a few more minutes then broke apart. Jim grabbed Blair's soap and worked up a lather before he started washing Blair, letting his fingers trail over every inch of his Guide's body. Blair was purring under Jim's caresses and moaning softly.

When he finished, it was Blair's turn to grab the soap and wash Jim from head to toe. Jim finally took the shampoo, smeared some in his hands before sliding his fingers into Blair's wet curls.

"Hey, man, what're you doing? I already shampooed my hair."

"I know," said Jim, massaging Blair's scalp tenderly.

"Oh," said Blair brightly.

Blair knew Jim loved his hair and loved to shampoo it every time he could. So, the young man closed his eyes and enjoyed Jim's touches. When he had finished with the silky curls, Jim took some lather from the grad student's curls and started to wash his own short hair. Then he took Blair in his arms, pulled him closer, and held him still under the shower jet, letting the water rinse out their hair.

Jim turned Blair in his arms and slipped his fingers into his Guide's hair to be sure there was no shampoo left. He turned off the water, and they stepped out of the shower, taking towels and drying each other between passionate kisses.

Blair took the pick and started to comb his hair, but Jim grabbed it and did it for him. Then, Jim took the hairdryer and dried his Guide's hair.

They stepped out of the bathroom naked and headed upstairs. They put on some cologne and deodorant, then started to put on their tuxes and get ready for the evening.

"So, Jim. What do you think, man?" asked Blair fully dressed in his tux, staring at Jim.

Jim turned to face his Guide and stopped dead, his mouth falling wide open and his cock jerking in his pants.

"God, Blair, you're beautiful," gasped Jim.

"Really?" asked Blair, blushing a vivid red.

"Oh, yeah," said Jim, reaching for Blair and kissing him soundly. "Jeez, we'll never make it to the restaurant."

"Ah ha!" said Blair proudly. "Got you, man."

"Chief, don't tell me you hadn't guessed we're going to a restaurant?"

"Uh, yeah, but...."

"But there's more, baby. And you're not gonna find out 'til we're there."

Jim took a pick and a leather strip, combing Blair's hair and tying it into a sophisticated ponytail.

"You know I prefer it when your hair's loose," said Jim, placing a butterfly kiss on Blair's nose. 

It wasn't a question, just Jim making a reflection out loud. Blair smiled and kissed his Sentinel's lips. Jim took the bow tie and tied it around Blair's neck, then did his own.

"Oh, one more thing. Don't move," said Jim, rushing downstairs. 

"'Kay," answered Blair smiling.

Jim came back upstairs with two red roses. He cut one of the rose's stems and slipped the flower into Blair's lapel. Then, he gave Blair the other rose. 

Blair was frozen, his mouth open wide, staring at Jim stunned. He would never have guessed Jim was such a romantic lover.

"Earth to Blair Sandburg. Earth to Blair Sandburg. Houston, we have a problem," said Jim smiling.

Blair closed his mouth and sucked in a breath.

"God, Jim. That's... that's amazing," said Blair, kissing Jim's lips.

"You're worth it, baby. Nothing's too good for you," said Jim, kissing Blair's cheek.

Tears filled Blair's eyes and he sniffed. Jim saw a tear running down Blair's cheek and he leaned forward, the tip of his tongue licking his lover's cheek gently. He collected the tear on his tongue and followed its path up to Blair's left eye, placing a kiss on his lover's closed eyes.

Blair opened his eyes and smiled shyly at Jim, then realized Jim was still holding the second rose. He took it, cut the stem and slipped the flower into Jim's lapel.

"Love you, baby," said Jim, taking Blair's hand in his.

"Love you too," answered Blair.

They headed downstairs, ready to go to the restaurant.

***

Jim looked at the clock in the kitchen, and it read 6.55 p.m. He stopped in the middle of the living room and took Blair in his arms, pulling him into a gentle kiss.

"We gotta wait a little, Chief."

"Why?"

"You'll see. Trust me. Just five minutes."

"'Kay," said Blair, kissing Jim again.

Suddenly, they heard a car horn. Jim looked at the clock, and it read 7.00 p.m.

"Okay, let's go," said Jim, pulling Blair by the hand towards the door.

They went out the door of the loft, took the elevator downstairs, and exited the building. When they reached the sidewalk, Blair stopped dead, staring at the black limo parked in front of Colette's. He turned to face Jim, unable to speak.

"His Eminence's horse-drawn coach is ready," said Jim, pushing Blair gently towards the limo.

The driver opened the door, and Blair looked back over his shoulder at Jim, as if he was asking what to do next.

"C'mon, Chief. Climb in."

Blair entered the limo.

"Watch your head, Blair" said Jim, placing his palm on the top of Blair's head.

Jim followed his Guide into the limo, and the driver closed the door behind them.

***

Blair sat in the limo and looked at the panel above his head, there were tons of buttons. There was a mini bar on the right side with champagne and glasses, and plenty of other liquor.

Jim opened the small fridge below the bar and checked its content... strawberries, whipped cream, and grapes. Blair was sitting up straight in the limo, afraid to move or touch something. Jim was rather surprised, he would have thought that the grad student would push on every single button, curious to try them all.

"Hey, Chief, you can breathe, you know."

"Jim, this is amazing."

"Nuh huh. You're amazing," said Jim, squeezing Blair's hand while closing the fridge.

"This is too much, Jim. I don't know what to say."

"Don't need to say anything, Chief. Just enjoy it."

Jim took the bottle of fresh champagne and poured two glasses. He gave one to Blair, and they toasted.

"Salute," said Jim.

"Salute," answered Blair smiling.

Jim put his glass down, took Blair's and put it down too. He pushed one of the buttons and a tinted window rose slowly between them and the driver. When they were out of sight of the driver, Jim leaned in towards Blair and kissed him, sliding his fingers along his Guide's chest.

"Jim, the shirt."

"I'm planning to take it off," said Jim, kissing his way into Blair's neck.

"No," moaned Blair. "I meant... don't crumple it."

"Oh," said Jim laughing. "And since when do _you_ worry about messy clothes, huh?"

"Funny, man. Didn't you just say that that restaurant was really strict?" asked Blair, pushing Jim gently backwards.

"God, that's a laugh... _you_ , Blair Sandburg, Mister I-can't-get-enough-of-sex, is turning my advances down," cracked Jim.

"For now," said Blair huskily, letting his index finger trail along the length of Jim's cock through his pants.

"Jeez, we'll definitely never make it to the restaurant," gasped Jim.

***

Jim bent down into Blair's neck, biting hard at the tender skin, then licking gently over the mark.

"Jim!" shouted Blair in pure bliss. "I'm gonna have a hickey."

"You _have_ a hickey," said Jim, pulling backwards and looking at his work. "Looks good with the tux."

Blair felt heat rising from his neck to the root of his hair.

"Uh, Jim. Does the driver know where he's supposed to go?"

"'Course he knows, Chief, don't worry. Besides, we're almost there."

As if to punctuate Jim's words, the limo slowed down. Jim reached out and pushed on the button to lower the tinted window. 

The driver parked the car then glanced at Jim and Blair in the rear-view mirror.

"We're there, gentlemen."

The driver stepped out of the car, and opened the door. Jim and Blair got out and entered Cascade's panoramic tower. They took the elevator and reached the restaurant on the top floor. There, a waitress led them to their table and they sat down.

"Jim, look at the prices on the menu."

"Don't worry about that, Chief."

"But...."

"No, baby, no buts. This night's for you, and I don't want you to worry about anything, okay?"

"Okay," answered Blair, his voice breaking.

"So, what do you wanna drink?" asked Jim.

"Dunno. What about a caribou?"

"A what?" asked Jim stunned.

"Easy, Jim. You never went to Quebec?"

"Uh, no. Why?"

"A caribou is an aperitif made of red wine and Cognac or Whiskey, plus a hint of maple syrup if you want."

"Sounds pretty good."

"And it is."

"So, let's go for the moose, Chief.

"Caribou, Jim... Caribou."

"I know. I was just kidding."

They called the waitress and ordered their aperitif. While they were drinking, they checked the menu to find something to eat.

"Jim, man, I really don't know what to choose."

"You want me to order for both of us?"

"Yes, please," said Blair blushing.

"Okay," said Jim, waving for the waitress.

The waitress arrived, ready to take their orders.

"Yes, Sir, have you made your choice?"

"Yes," said Jim, glancing at Blair.

Blair looked down blushing and Jim ordered their meal.

"Well, we're gonna take the entrée of caviar and foie gras, then, oysters."

Blair's mouth was falling open wide.

__

//Jim's gone crazy,// thought Blair.

"And to drink, Sir?" asked the waitress.

"Dom Perignon," answered Jim.

"Jim," whispered Blair.

But Jim simply continued to order, ignoring Blair's protest.

"After that, we're gonna have roasted lobsters with fresh herbs and as dessert, the passion fruit sorbet with liquor."

"Very well, Sir. And to drink?"

"Dom Perignon again," answered Jim.

"Very well, Sir," repeated the waitress. "Enjoy your meal."

The waitress left them, and Blair looked at Jim sitting in front of him. They were next to the window, Cascade's skyline around them. There were candles burning on the table and romantic music playing.

"Jim, are you crazy?" whispered Blair.

"I love you, too, Chief," mocked Jim.

"I'm serious, Jim. Three questions... First: Have you looked at the prices?... Second: How are we going to eat everything?... and third: Have you looked at the prices?"

"Don't care. We'll manage it. Don't care," answered Jim, placing his hand on Blair's.

Blair shook his head, it was useless. Jim had decided to give him an evening the anthropologist would never forget, and he wasn't going to let prices or anything else stop him from doing that for Blair.

"Blair, would you please just stop worrying about small details and enjoy the evening?" asked Jim, sliding his thumb on Blair's hand.

"Yeah. Okay. Promise," said Blair, pulling his hand away gently from Jim's and placing his napkin on his lap.

Jim looked at Blair questioningly, raising an eyebrow.

"Jim, we're in a public place, we gotta be careful."

"Yeah, I know," said Jim reluctantly. "But I'd just like to hold your hand or something like that."

"Me to, Jim."

***

The waitress brought them their meals and they ate everything, enjoying the wonderful food, the fresh Dom Perignon, the view and the good music, talking very little... relishing the moment.

At the end of the dinner, Jim ordered Cappuccino. The waitress brought them their coffee then left. Jim's heartbeat started to increase and his hands started to shake. Blair didn't notice anything and continued talking about the lobsters.

"You know, Jim, lobsters are known to be...."

"Will you marry me?"

Blair's words died in his throat, his eyes opened wide and he became white, his heartbeat sped up and his breath caught in his throat. When he didn't say anything, Jim continued.

"Blair, I know it's silly. I mean, I know we can't have a real marriage, you know... but...."

Jim reached into his pocket, took a small box and gave it to Blair. The young anthropologist reached out a trembling hand, still saying nothing. He took the box, unwrapped it, opened it and looked at its content... two earrings... two little rings in white gold with a small diamond encrusted in the middle.

Blair glanced up at Jim, his eyes filled with tears.

"There's something else, Blair," said Jim, reaching into his inside pocket.

Jim took a white envelope and held it out to Blair. Blair took it and opened it... plane tickets... to Peru.

"The Chopecs have a ritual, like a ceremony. They can marry us... if you want me," said Jim, staring into Blair's eyes.

Blair kept staring at the earrings he had placed on the table, then at the envelope in his hand. He stayed quiet for several minutes... Jim was beginning to fear he'd made a mistake, but suddenly Blair spoke.

"Yes," breathed Blair. "I want you. I wanna marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Jim reached out a hand and caressed his lover's. Blair smiled and wiped his tears away with the back of his hand.

"Thank you, Jim. You don't know what it means to me."

"Blair, I can tell you that _you_ mean _everything_ to me."

Blair smiled, then grabbed the box and the envelope and stuffed them into his pocket.

Jim took his glass and held it in front of his Guide. Blair took his own glass of champagne and they toasted.

"To the beginning of our lives," said Jim.

"To us, Jim. I will love you today, tomorrow, and forever," said Blair. "As I have given you my hand to hold. So I give you my life to keep."

Jim opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, he kept staring at Blair, unable to move, breathe or speak.

Blair drank his glass in one shot and broke it against the table's leg. Jim understood Blair's act, took his own glass, drank it and broke it against the table's leg.

What they had just done was something similar to *The breaking of the glass ceremony*, from Jewish weddings. It served to remind them of two very important aspects of a marriage... The couple has to know that the marriage vows are an _irrevocable act_ , just as permanent and final as the breaking of the glass is unchangeable... The breaking of the glass also is a warning of the _frailty_ of a marriage; showing that sometimes a single thoughtless act, breech of trust, or infidelity can damage a marriage in ways that are very difficult to undo. Just as it would be impossible to undo the breaking of the glass. The lovers know that this marriage is permanent and have to strive to show each other the love and respect befitting the love of their life.

When she heard the sound of the breaking glasses, the waitress came running.

"Are you all right, gentlemen? Are you hurt?" asked the waitress concerned.

"No, we're fine," said Blair smiling at Jim, not looking at the waitress. "I just broke the glasses. I'm sorry. I guess I've had a little too much champagne."

"Don't worry, Sir. I'll be right back and clean the broken glass," said the waitress, hurrying towards the kitchen.

They finished their coffee while the waitress cleaned up the broken glass, then Jim paid the bill and they left the restaurant. 

***

They exited Cascade's panoramic tower and headed to the limo that was waiting for them. The driver opened the door, and they got into the car.

Once inside, Blair pushed the button Jim had used before, putting the tinted window between them and the driver. He grabbed Jim and pulled him into a feverish kiss. When they broke apart for air, Blair took the small box and held it to his Sentinel. Jim took it and opened it, then he reached out and took Blair's earrings off. The grad student didn't move, letting Jim make the exchange of earrings. Jim took one of the white golden hoops and slipped it into his lover's ear, then placed a butterfly kiss on his Guide's lips. He did the same with the second hoop, slipping it into Blair's ear, then kissing his lover.

Without warning, Jim untied Blair's hair and slid his fingers into the soft curls, kissing his Guide passionately. He slipped the tux jacket off Blair's shoulders and tugged the shirt out of his pants, slipping his fingers beneath the fabric.

"Jim! Jim! What're you doing?" gasped Blair.

"Making love to you," answered Jim, plunging his lips into Blair's neck.

"God, Jim," gasped Blair.

Jim undid the bow tie and started to open Blair's shirt buttons, one by one, slowly kissing every inch of skin that was revealed, following the path of hair on his lover's chest. When he undid the last button, Jim pulled the shirt off Blair's shoulders and attacked the waistband and zipper.

Blair kicked his shoes off while stripping Jim of his jacket and fighting with the shirt buttons.

Meanwhile, Jim managed to open Blair's pants and pushed them down and off of his Guide's legs. He did the same with Blair's boxers.

Blair had finally succeeded in taking off Jim's shirt and was now trying to get his Sentinel out of his pants and underwear.

Finally, Jim kicked off his shoes and Blair pushed the pants and boxers out of the way.

They were now naked and completely hard. Jim opened the fridge and took the strawberries, the whipped cream and the bottle of champagne.

"Jim, man, I can assure you that except for tasting you, I'm not hungry."

"Wait and see," said Jim, opening the bottle.

Jim poured them a glass of champagne, then took the glass and spilled some of its content on Blair's chest. Blair gasped from the coldness of the liquid and closed his eyes. The drops started to roll down his chest, clinging to his chesthair, and Jim plunged his lips on the burning skin, licking it up. 

Blair pulled Jim into a kiss and pushed him back on the seat, taking the glass out of his hand. He poured some of its content onto Jim's chest, then licked him clean, sucking on his lover's honey-colored skin.

Jim kissed Blair feverishly, devouring his mouth, licking his lips, and plunging his tongue into that wonder that was Blair Sandburg's mouth. Jim released Blair's lips and sucked on his earlobe, tugging gently on the new earrings with his teeth. He released Blair's ear, grabbed a strawberry, and held it in front of his Guide's lips.

Blair bit into the strawberry then kissed Jim, mixing the flavor and leaning back in the seat, pulling Jim on top of him.

Jim stroked the half-eaten strawberry over the head of Blair's cock, collecting the pre-cum that was leaking. He then brought the strawberry to his mouth and ate it.

Blair groaned deliriously and kissed Jim savagely. He grabbed a strawberry and held it to Jim who bit once. Then, he collected Jim's pre-cum with the half-eaten strawberry and ate it.

Jim plunged one finger into the whipped cream, then let the cool cream drop into Blair's bellybutton. The grad student moaned in ecstasy, and Jim plunged his tongue into his Guide's bellybutton, swirling his tongue inside and licking the cream off Blair. 

Jim took another strawberry, bit the end and stroked the rest of it over one of Blair's nipples. He ate the rest of the strawberry, put some whipped cream on Blair's nipple, and sucked on everything... tasting the flavor of the fruit, the sweetness of the cream, and the musky/salty taste of his lover. He sucked on the little nub and nibbled on it gently until it was erect.

Blair guided Jim's head to his other nipple and the detective took it between his lips, lapping at it, rolling it with his tongue and biting it, pulling on the nipple ring rhythmically with his teeth. 

Jim took one grape and sliced it in two with his teeth. He took one half of the grape and pressed it between his fingers, letting drops of juice fall into Blair's bellybutton, then he ate half of the grape. He placed the second half of the grape into his Guide's bellybutton, pushed on it with the tip of his tongue, then sucked on it, licking the juice out of his lover's belly, dipping the tip of his tongue once again into Blair's bellybutton as far as he could.

Jim leaned on Blair, between his thighs and Blair slipped his legs around Jim's waist.

__

//Thank God it's a limo,// thought Blair.

Jim shifted to position their cocks along each other, then started to rock gently while Blair was sliding his arms around Jim's back and letting his fingers trail along his Sentinel's spine. Jim quickened the rhythm and started to thrust faster and faster, harder and harder.

Blair cupped Jim's buttocks and pulled him closer. They rocked like that a little longer, panting and moaning. Suddenly, Blair arched his back, threw his head back and dug his fingernails into Jim's ass. His whole body spasmed and convulsed and he shot his creamy juices between their bodies.

"JIM! Oh, Jim... Arghhhhh...."

Jim followed Blair into the orgasm, biting his Guide's shoulder and thrusting hard. He shook violently and released his seed between them.

"BLAIR! Oh, baby... Urgghhh... Blair...."

"Love you," gasped Blair.

"Love you, too," echoed Jim.

***

Jim laid on top of Blair for a couple of minutes, both of them trying to catch their breath.

"Jim?"

"Um?"

"Tickets are for Peru, huh?"

"What?"

"Tickets... plane... Peru...." said Blair, stroking Jim's short hair.

"Oh, um... yeah."

"And, uh... when are we leaving?" asked Blair smiling. "I was so surprised that I didn't see the date."

"One hour," answered Jim, licking Blair's nipple.

"WHAT?" asked Blair stunned, sitting up in a start and pushing Jim off him.

"Plane's leaving in one hour."

"Oh my god, Jim. But we have to pack. We can't travel in our tuxes. What about Simon? What about the Universi...."

Blair's words were cut off with a kiss.

"Bags are in the trunk. Clothes are here," said Jim, opening a small cabinet under the seat. "Simon knows. I called the U. And you don't have a choice, Chief, it's a kidnapping."

Jim lowered his head and started to kiss Blair's belly, licking their mixed semen from his lover's body. When he finished, Blair pushed him gently on his back and returned the favor, licking him clean.

Jim picked up the clothes and gave them to Blair. They put them on and folded their tuxes and shirts neatly.

"Jim?"

"Yeah?" asked Jim, lacing his shoes.

"I guess we're heading to...."

"The airport, yep."

"Wow."

"Yep."

"Uh... where exactly in Peru are we going?" asked Blair curious.

"La Montaña."

"Isn't it where Incacha is from?"

"Yes. I contacted the local tribe, we'll stay there and they said they'd marry us if you want me... I mean... marry us with one of their celebrations, that is."

"Oh, Jim, it's the best day of my life."

"For me too, Blair. But wait for the ceremony... I assisted at one and it is... quite amazing."

"Oh my God. Man, I can't believe we're going to get married," said Blair, jumping in his seat.

Jim looked at Blair adoringly... after all they had been through, they would finally officially be together. Jim and Blair knew that their marriage would be a Chopec custom and that it would have no legal significance at home... but it would seal their union forever. Even if they didn't need a marriage for that, it would prove their love to each other.

***

They arrived at the airport and took their bags out of the trunk. They checked their luggage and boarded the plane to Cusco... going back to Peru as Jim had promised.

 

****

The End

 

* * *

****

Back to the [Archive](http://www.squidge.org/archive/)

[Carlito's Sentinel Site](http://homepages.go.com/~sylviainc/The_Sentinel.htm) 

Please, let me know what you think about it... TYK... Carlito

* * *

 

 


End file.
